Thin display devices (flat panel displays) such as liquid crystal display devices and organic EL display devices are suitable for display devices of electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs, for example. Among such display devices, those that have a display panel and a housing that support the display panel are known.
A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit having a housing supporting the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight unit includes a circuit substrate having a plurality of light emitting elements, a light guide plate, a resin mold that houses a light guide plate, a metal case that houses the resin mold, and a metal frame that is engaged with the exterior of the metal case. The housing is formed of the metal frame and the metal case.
The light guide plate in Patent Document 1 has a recessed fixture that engages a projection formed on the resin mold. Furthermore, the metal case has an opening that engages with the protrusion formed on the resin mold. As a result, the light guide plate is fixed to a metal case through a resin mold. Meanwhile, in the metal case, the circuit substrate is bonded to a side face of the light guide plate opposite to the light receiving face thereof.
In this manner, according to the display device in Patent Document 1, because the circuit substrate and the light guide plate are fixed to the metal case, the positioning of the light emitting element of the circuit substrate to the light guide plate is facilitated, and the heat from the light emitting element can be released efficiently.